warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosspelt
Mosspelt is a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of The Sight History In the Original Series Rising Storm :Mosspelt is a queen in this book. She feeds Graystripe's kits, Featherkit and Stormkit, because there wasn't another queen to do it. It is said that she is one of the only cats in RiverClan that is friendly toward Graystripe. When Graystripe calls his kits outside, she watches them proudly. After a while she calls them back inside and the kits sulkily obey. She seems to act like a mother toward them even though they are not her own. A Dangerous Path :When Graystripe is exiled from RiverClan, Mosspelt takes care of his kits. She is still very friendly towards him. At a Gathering, Graystripe asks her how his kits were doing, and if they were surprised that he didn't come back. Mosspelt replies by saying that once they knew he wasn't dead, they coped well. It was pretty easy to see that Graystripe yearned to go back to ThunderClan, his birth Clan. Graystripe kindly thanks her for taking care of his kits, Featherkit and Stormkit. The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Series Twilight :Mosspelt goes to the ThunderClan camp to send a message to Leafpool. At first, Leafpool confused her with Sorreltail, but then realizes it's Mosspelt. Mosspelt says that there is danger in the RiverClan camp, and they need her help. Leafpool gets there just in time with Mosspelt to help save the cats from the Twoleg poison. Mosspelt's daughter, Willowkit, helps Mothwing and Leafpool cure the cats. After, Mothwing asks Willowkit if she wants to be medicine cat apprentice. ''Sunset : Her daughter, Willowpaw, becomes a medicine cat apprentice, mentored by Mothwing. In the Power of Three Series The Sight She now has an apprentice called Pebblepaw. Dark River Outcast Eclipse :Mosspelt is heard by Jaypaw sneaking through ThunderClan's territory with Reedwhisker when RiverClan comes to help battle ThunderClan with WindClan. She is almost killed by Lionpaw when he corners her against a tree, but Firestar yells for the apprentice to stop, as Mosspelt knew she was beaten. :Mosspelt's daughter, Willowpaw, earns her medicine cat name, Willowshine. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : Her apprentice, Pebblepaw, is now a warrior called Pebblefoot and she is listed as a queen. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :Mosspelt is seen asking Firestar to come back to the Daylight Gathering he called. :She later votes for him. Trivia *Mosspelt has been mentioned as a plump, bracken-colored she-cat.Revealed in ''A Dangerous Path, page 252 Character Pixels Family Members Daughter: :Willowshine:Revealed in Twilight, page 167 Foster Daughter: :Feathertail:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 272 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Foster Son: :Stormfur: Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Mentors Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters